Ailuranthropy (Sterek)
by 5secondsofsterek
Summary: When stiles is bitten by a cat he seriously doesn't even consider that the tiny bite could even effect his life for more than a day. But oh, it does, from waking up in the middle of the forest, to bleeding randomly, to constantly yelling at Derek. Will he be able to come to a conclusion as to why this is happening to him? Or will he have to enroll the help of the pack?
1. Chapter 1

Ailuranthrope (sterek):

Chapter 1:

"Ow" I hiss pulling my arm away from the feline lying on the table. All I was trying to do was stroke it!

"You alright?" Scott asks, looking up from tending to one of the cats wounds.

"I hope so," I say holding my arm, and grimacing. "Is it a stray?" I ask starting to panic.

Scott nods, paying more attention to bandaging the damn cat than to me.

"What if it's rabid?" I ask, raising my voice, and maybe being slightly over dramatic.

"We gave it injections for that, calm down," Scott says with a roll of his eyes and a slight grin.

"Of course you're enjoying this...enjoying my pain!"

"You should go into acting, stiles, considering you're such a drama queen." Scott says petting the cat gently.

"I can't believe you forced me to be here."

"You can leave if you want?" Scott says obviously confused, I mean, if I'm being honest, he didn't exactly force me to be here. More like I insisted that my presence at the vets is necessary.

"Yeah, I think I'll go home, maybe eat something, there's a pack meeting tonight, right?" I ask, swinging my bag on to my shoulder.

"Yeah, at 9, at Derek's place," he tells me.

"See you there!" I say cheerily before leaving the store.

As I wave to him I remember that I was bitten by a (probably rabid) cat when pain shoots through my arm.

I didn't think a fucking cat could hurt me so much, but as I check out my arm I can see actual blood coming from my wound. I shake my head before deciding that I'll stop off at a pharmacy on the way home.

On my way to the pharmacy a cat, of all creatures, comes up to me and hisses.

I hiss back, and then look around to check that no one witnessed my brief act of immaturity.

It skulks off after that but I can't help but wonder what's with all these damn felines tonight?

I sigh, and continue on to the pharmacy.

When there, I buy band aids, and antiseptic cream, just in case.

I get a few weird looks as I walk through the store with a bleeding arm.

As I walk towards the counter one of the women working there stares at my arm.

As I pay for what I bought the woman asks "what did that to your arm?"

"A cat." I reply shoving the medical equipment into my pockets.

"A cat wounded you that badly?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...why? Is there something wrong with it?" I ask, starting to worry.

"It's just incredibly deep for a cats bite. I recommend going to see a doctor about that if it doesn't heal quickly."

I nod in reply, knowing full well that I will definitely not see a doctor about the bite.

I leave the store and attempt to rub the antiseptic cream into the wound and put a band aid on while walking.

I soon start to walk quicker, as I know there's a large chance I could be late to the pack meeting.

I start to regret not driving to the vets earlier, no matter how shitty my jeep is.

I practically run the last few steps into my house and then up into my bedroom.

I grab a jacket and some gum, before rushing back downstairs and calling a quick goodbye to my dad before leaving.

I drive to Derek's (definitely not below the speed limit) and manage to make it, only half on hour late to the meeting.

As I run up the stairs to Derek's place, I try to mentally prepare myself for the battering Derek is gonna give me for being late.

"Hey guys" I say casually, a grin on my face, sauntering into the room.

Save for Derek, the pack looks happy enough to see me when I come and sit with them.

"You're late." Derek states.

"That is correct."

"Do you understand how important these meetings are?" He asks.

"Yes, but as a human, I feel my being here should be a choice anyway." I say, smugly.

"Well if you want to be killed by a kanima or another werewolf pack, then, fine, feel free to not come to the meetings."

"It's not like we even talk about anything important in these meetings," I spit, I don't know where my current anger is coming from but I ignore when Scott tells me to calm down. "The only reason you even have these meetings is so you can pretend to be a good alpha to your pack. You're trying to make up for how shit you've been previously as an alpha. Maybe, you're trying to make up for the fact that so many people are dead because of you." I practically snarl at him.

He attempts to lunge at me after I say these words, but Boyd holds him back.

My anger increases with Derek's attempted attack and I feel myself biting my lip harshly.

I almost get the urge to bare my teeth, like the werewolves do when they're mad.

The pack looks at me with shock and Derek pulls away from Boyd's grasp. He glares at me, his eyes red, before

stalking off to his bedroom

After that, the whole pack meeting thing seems to fall apart.

I'm the first to leave, alone, and in my jeep I try to contemplate what even just happened.

I got so angry for no apparent reason. I guess I just kind of yelled out my thoughts.

Someone had to stick up to Derek eventually...right?

I try to concentrate on driving so I don't have an accident but I start to taste iron in my mouth.

I look into the review mirror and see blood dripping out of my mouth.

I almost scream at the site of my own face, I look absolutely psychotic.

I attempt to wipe the blood away with my hands but that just ends up with blood smearing my hands.

I open my mouth and try to inspect what happened.

Despite the blood I manage to see what looks like two puncture marks on the inside of my bottom lip.

I guess when I bit my lip earlier, I maybe bit it too hard?

I attempt to wipe away more blood, while still driving.

What even was today? I sigh, and pull into the drive of my house.

Luckily, my dad seems to be asleep when I get into the house, so he can't see me covered in blood.

I don't even know what I'd tell him if he saw me like this.

I rush to get upstairs and into my bed. I wash away the blood from my mouth and without even changing I get into bed, and sleep.

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing incessantly.

I rub my eyes, and answer my phone.

"Hello?" I ask, groggily.

"Hey stiles," Scott says.

"What's up?" I ask.

"You need to apologize to Derek, like as soon as possible."

"Why?" I question, seriously confused.

"Do you not remember last night?" He asks, as if he thinks it's a joke.

"Uhh I got bitten by a cat...and we had a pack meeting, that was it, right?"

"Are you kidding?" Scott says.

"If you could hear my heartbeat right now you'd know I'm not."

"Fuck, dude, you absolutely exploded at Derek. You literally rubbed it in his face how many people had died because of him!"

"Oh shit..." I say rubbing my temples.

"Were you drunk or something?" Scott asks, evidently as confused as me.

"Maybe? Yes?" I say, thankful that Scott isn't here to hear my heartbeat quicken up. If I can't remember what happened last night, I might as well have some kind of excuse as to why I apparently blew up at Derek.

"Makes sense...I guess..." Scott says.

"Yeah, sorry about whatever I did do last night..." I say.

"It's fine, I don't think anyone's too mad, you might have to apologize to Derek, though still."

"Yeah, well thanks for telling me." I say.

"Bye," Scott says, and hangs up.

I run my hands through my hair. How do I not remember what happened last night?

I sigh, and as I stand up to go downstairs for breakfast, for some reason, for only a second, I taste blood in my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I hear birds tweeting as I awaken, and feel fresh air hit my skin. I'm so relaxed I decide to keep my eyes closed and just take in the peace of an early Spring morning.

When I do open my eyes I see foliage above me.

That isn't normal.

My senses heighten as I push myself up on to my elbows.

There's trees surrounding me and I'm lying on leaves.

I'm in a forest. I'm in a fucking forest.

I stand up quickly in panic and close my eyes, hoping that when I open them this will all disappear and I'll be back in my bedroom like normal.

But it doesn't.

I start to run, I'm not sure from what, but I run. Someone had to have taken me here. For what reason, I have no idea, but it's not like I sleep walked all the way here.

That's not the only worrying thing; I have school today.

I stick my hand into my pocket, and thankfully I pull out my phone.

Yup, biology started half an hour ago.

I'm fucked. How do I even explain that someone or something, even, dragged me into the forest in the middle of the night, and I actually don't remember the rest of what happened.

I get up a map on my phone and, thankfully, discover I'm only about 5 minutes from school.

I run the rest of the way to school. I can't be any later, and also I need to get out of this damn forest.

I finally come to a break in the trees and I walk on to the beacon hills high school lacrosse pitch.

There's a gym lesson going on, and I try to be as sneaky as possible as I run past the pitch.

Coach yells at me, and a couple of students laugh.

I wonder what could be so funny about me running. But I then realize I'm still in pajamas, I'm only wearing socks, and there's definitely gotta be leaves in my hair.

What has my life come to? My best friend is a werewolf, I'm in a pack, and now I'm randomly waking up in forests?

I sprint into the school building and down the hall until I'm come to the biology classroom.

I try and compose myself a little before I walk into the room.

Everyone stares up at me and Scott gives me an explain later" kind of look.

"Why are you so late?" The teacher inquires.

"Um I slept in?" I say as more of a question than an answer.

"That doesn't explain why you're wearing pajamas, don't have your school supplies, and have leaves in your hair."

"Yeah I'm not sure why I'm such a mess either, really." I say with a shrug and move to my seat next to Scott.

A couple of the people in the class laugh at my comment, but little do they know that I'm being completely serious.

The lesson drags on a bit, but finally it's over, and I can talk to Scott.

He drags me to an empty classroom.

"What the hell happened dude, and don't just tell me you slept in."

"I slept in a forest, apparently." I reply, with a shrug.

Scott raises an eyebrow, "explain," he says, simply.

"I honestly do not know, so, like, basically I woke up in a forest this morning, I have no idea how I got there, if anyone took me, or what went on last night."

"This is like how you forgot when you yelled at Derek."

"Yeah..." I say, then, "I think I'm gonna ditch school, and find Derek. We can go talk to deaton together. Plus I don't really feel like wearing pajamas all day at school," I explain.

"Sure, will I see you after school?" He asks.

"There's a lacrosse match, of course you will," I say with a slight grin.

We say our goodbyes and I then go to the nurse to try and convince her to let me go home.

When she asks what's wrong with me, I'll tell her I'm exhausted, hallucinating and stuff. I mean, that would kind of explain why I'm still in my pajamas, and don't even have a bag with me.

Thankfully, she lets me leave, and so I start making the long walk back o my house.

I can't believe I walked all this way last night, and into the woods.

Someone, has to have done this, and somehow they made me forget, too.

When I get home, I get the key from under our flower pot, and let myself in.

I consider getting dressed, but it's just Derek, and I really don't think he cares what I look like. Instead, I just get my car keys, and make my way over to Derek's.

I go up to his apartment, and like always, it's unlocked.

I let myself in, and just hope Derek's doing nothing that I shouldn't see.

"Hello?" I call out.

"Why are you here?" Derek asks from the sofa in his living room.

"It's sorta a long story." I explain.

"Well spit it out then, we don't wanna be here all day."

I explain to him about forgetting that I yelled at him, and how I woke up in the middle of the forest this morning.

"We should go to deaton." Derek says.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Also why're you wearing pajamas?" He asks, a slightly amused look on his face.

"It's comfortable," I say with a small shrug.

As we start to get our stuff to leave, I place a hand on Derek's arm, catching his awareness.

"For whatever I did yell at you the other night, I'm sorry," I say, sincerely.

"It's fine, stiles," Derek says, giving me one of his earth shatteringly hot smiles. Not that that matters right now. We have to focus on how I woke up in the middle of the beacon hills wilderness.

When we arrive at the animal clinic, deaton seems, if anything, extremely surprised to see us. I don't blame him, seeing me and Derek together, in the middle of a school day, all while I'm still wearing pajamas could be fairly shocking.

Deaton welcomes us in. "You're lucky I don't have a patient right now." He says as he leads us into one of the operating rooms in the back.

"So what's the problem?" He asks.

I explain the whole story, for the third time today.

"We might be able to get Derek to see your memories. Even if you can't remember them, the memories could still, potentially be there." Deaton says.

I nod, apprehensive to the fact that Derek is about to stick his claws into the back of my neck.

I sit down, and brace myself for what's about to happen. Suddenly, before I'm even ready, Derek's claws are in my neck. I scream out, and dig my nails into my palm.

Derek closes his eyes in concentration, trying to find the memories.

He starts to sweat and he quickly yanks his claws out, and grips on to a near table. His breathing is labored, and he is extremely pale.

Me and Deaton both rush up to see what's wrong.

"Derek?" Deaton asks, "can you hear me?" He asks.

Derek nods, slowly.

I place a hand on his arm, trying to reassure him that he'll be okay.

Derek slides on to the floor, and his eyes flash blue. I wish I had the werewolf ability to take away pain right now.

Deaton does a bunch of medical things to Derek that I don't really know the name of, and finally Derek seems to be more like himself.

"Did you see anything?" I ask.

"No," he says shaking his head, seemingly a little frustrated. "I think some kind of block was put between you and your memories. When I tried to see them I was affected. Someone really doesn't want you, or anyone to know what's been going on with you."

"I've heard of things like that before," deaton says, "I'll have to do more research about what could've done this to you, though."

I'm trying not to panic right now, but, seriously, there's literally someone after me or something.

For some reason, someone has the incentive to make me do things, and then make me forget about them.

"From what you've told me, Stiles, you seem to forget everything after you've slept. So from now on I recommend being with someone else when you sleep." Deaton says.

I nod in agreement, and then Derek stands up and I follow him.

"I think that's all I can say for the moment, I'll do some more research, though," Deaton says.

Me and Derek both thank him before leaving.

As we get into my car to go back to our homes Derek says "You up for pack sleepovers from now on?"

"I'd rather we kept this on the down low." I say.

"That's fine," he says, then after a moments hesitation "You'll be fine Stiles."


End file.
